


Your Road To Ruin

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Dark Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Palpatine Is Anakin’s Father, Woobie Destroyer Of Worlds, character death at beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Kylo kills Palpatine early. Things go to hell from here.
Kudos: 5





	Your Road To Ruin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from “Dark Matter” by Les Friction. For MidgardianNerd, who found at least the idea interesting.

The moment that the Emperor’s voice changed was the moment that a chill of recognition came over Kylo Ren, and he realized what happened. 

”It was you,” Kylo said. “All of it. All of you.”

”You act so surprised,” the Emperor said. “You think that your grandfather throwing me down the reactor shaft of my weapon was enough to slow the revenge of the Sith?" His voice shifted, becoming Ren’s — Kylo’s predecessor’s voice, casual and almost a drawl. “It was all part of your training, wasn’t it, kid? All a part to make you the man your grandfather wasn’t. Because he wasn’t strong. He loved his family — and so he committed treason." His voice shifted again, this time to Vader’s. “He never would have allowed you to become like him. He would have done anything to protect you from his father.”

”His father?” Kylo said. 

The Emperor sneered, his voice returning to its true state. “Me. I took a lowly slave girl and gave her a gift. A son that would do anything for her. Even kill.”

Kylo reached out, all but stabbing into Palpatine’s mind. The Emperor laughed; it was an almost deranged cackle. “You think you can beat me? I thought — I thought you had potential, but you — you’re nothing — you couldn’t beat a gizka in a duel — ”

”Try me,” Kylo gritted out. 

The Emperor smiled. “I don’t need all of my body to beat you. I can find other ways.”

Using his lightsaber to fend off the Emperor’s Force Lightning was difficult. Even pushing his saber against the onslaught, Kylo swore that it was difficult, even for him. He, who had brought down the roof of a hut with no effort once. And watching as Palpatine came apart...he was fracturing, almost like a statue coming apart, until —

He exploded. The explosion was violent enough to knock Kylo back — before he, shaking, weak, got to his feet. He supposed he hadn’t used much of his life force to shatter that monster, but even so...

It was there that Kylo Ren stood over the remains of the Emperor, and it sank in how thoroughly his life had been played like a harp. Too exquisitely, too adroitly. He had been played by the Emperor and his men, and for what, exactly? The destruction of the Academy, the deaths of Voe, Tai and Hennix, leaving Poe behind, killing Ren, killing his father only to be mocked for that...

He had been used flawlessly. Exploited, mistreated, overlooked. Hated by his family. Passed over, made to be unimportant, insignificant...and for what? Because Palpatine wanted revenge?

Kylo Ren was aware in that moment that he was laughing. It wasn’t amused laughter, though. It was the sort of laughter that suggested a man that had finally broken. 

***

Eventually, Kylo got to his feet, after feeling like he had exhausted himself going all but mad with laughter. He wasn’t feeling like he was breaking. Crumbling. Indeed, he felt hatred. Overwhelming, stabbing hatred that felt like knives in his brain. The galaxy had all but taken everything from him. Ever since...when? The galaxy thought that it could use him as a pawn. A piece in a dejarik game. They didn’t know that this pawn could bite back, hurt them. 

The Sith on Exegol were all but staring at him. Kylo wondered, absently, if they were wondering why he was all but laughing hysterically earlier after he had killed Palpatine. It was understandable, he supposed. 

He ignited his lightsaber, spun it. He didn’t need to say anything. He supposed that would get the message across nicely. 

The Sith didn’t need to say anything either. They knelt before him — and in that moment, for the first time in quite a while, Kylo Ren felt victorious.

He was Emperor Slayer. Kingkiller. Supreme Leader Triumphant. And the galaxy...well, the galaxy would burn before him, and it would be a pleasure. 


End file.
